A Dark Magnatism
by FreeMyMind
Summary: when Puck's Cousin comes to town and meets a newly single Rachel, her life begins a dark spiral. who will pull her out? warning, contains drug usage. has Sam from the Glee project in it too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n this is for when Sam from glee project joins the cast, which is supposed to be after new years. He's coming in as puck's cousin, which makes me squeal because I love both of them. So, I'm gonna do a Rachel/Sam's character to Puckleberry story. At least a two-shot. I'll make it longer if this chapter gets a good response. And since we don't know Sam's character's name, I am calling him Eli until we find out the real name. Oh and since I hate the Puck/Shelby crap, it never happened.**

When I returned to school after winter break, I expect it to be awkward, what with Finn and I not talking anymore. It's not my fault that he didn't want me anymore. But I went anyway; I wasn't going to lose my perfect attendance record for nothing.

When Noah and I had seen each other over break for our families annual Hanukkah dinner, his mother didn't stop raving about her sister's son who was coming to live with them for awhile. Noah met eyes with me over the table and pleaded for an escape, which I provided by saying we were going to work on a song. When we reached my room I told him about Finn and me breaking up. He told me about how his cousin Eli was coming because his mom wanted him to "dry out." Noah promised to introduce me to him and I promised to not go back to Finn.

So when Noah came over to me while I was semi-hiding behind my locker, I wasn't surprised by the dread-locked boy following him. I also shouldn't have been surprised by how attractive he was, yet, I was. Puck made the introductions. His cousin's name was Eli. Then one of Puck's sports buddies called to him across the hall and he smiled and left.

Eli and I kinda stared at each other for a few seconds before I smiled and said, "Let me see your schedule." Eli nodded, yet kept his face impassive. For some reason I was desperate to figure out what he was hiding behind the silent mask. I saw that we had several classes together and told him as I handed back the paper. Suddenly, a very puck-like smirk came over his lips, "then you'll have no problem showing me around?" Even though my only bad-boy attraction had ever been with Noah for that one week sophomore year, I agreed.

Eli was actually very smart, but very lazy. He sat beside me in all the classes we had together and only talked to me. It was oddly natural to be around him. He had already joined glee club, and I let him drag me to the back of the room to sit with him. Puck sat a few seats down, hands clenched into fists. Once glee ended, (Eli had a wonderful voice by the way; I could see us doing several duets together very well.) he smirked again and thanked me for a wonderful day and asked to repeat it the next day. I very gladly agreed. He disappeared while I hung around to pick up sheet music. A heavy hand on my shoulder made me jump. I turned and saw it was, "Noah, I thought you would have been right behind your cousin." He didn't react just met my eyes in that weird intense way only he can. "Rachel, Eli is not a bad guy, but he's not the type of guy you want to get involved with. Please, trust me." I just laughed it off, "ok, be jealous. Would you prefer I was with Finn?" Noah rolled his eyes, "No, because when you're with Finnessa you go back to being Sophomore Rach. But seriously, trust me. Eli has a magnetism about him that is hard to escape. Get away before he drags you down." I roll my eyes, "whatever Noa- Puck. I'll see you tomorrow."

The next day, Eli meets me at my locker just before the bell rings. And the next day, and the next. We make plans to meet for the weekend. Puck was right about his magnetism, but it wasn't anything dangerous. We went to a club out in Cleveland to see a band he liked. I liked hanging out with Eli. He seemed to really connect with me, but I still couldn't figure out what he was hiding behind his eyes. But when he brought me home after Cleveland, he lightly brushed his lips against mine. He whispered, "you're very special Chel." Chel, is what he called me, I liked it better than Rach and Ray. The next week we hung out again, one time we skipped glee and went and hung out by a lake just outside of town. I was surprised when he pulled out a little bag of weed, but when he offered some, I took it. It wasn't something I would have normally done, but it was nothing. Eli is perfectly fine with it and it helped me to relax. I loved the way his dreads felt when I ran my hand over them.

And soon, going to the lake became our everyday thing. We would sit on the shore, laughing, kissing, smoking a little. We went to Cleveland every weekend and always saw some band. It was a few days after our first time at the lake that I finally asked him about why he was so sad. He shifted so he was kind of leaning on the grass and blew out some smoke before answering, "Last year, I dated a girl. She was kinda like you. Pretty, smart, could sing her ass off. She died. I got a little out of control, got sent to rehab, got sent here. But you Chel, your helping me get over that. Come on babe, let's get you home before your dads freak." I laughed and he kissed me before helping me up.

That night though, my dad found a little bag of weed in my purse. They started screaming at me. Then they decided that Eli was the problem and told me I was to never talk to him again. I screamed wordlessly at them and then locked my bedroom door. I pulled out my phone, and called Eli. "We're going to Cleveland. Pack a bag and don't ring the door bell."

My escape worked and we were in the city by midnight. We rented a hotel room for the week with the money I brought. That night was wonderful. I didn't call anyone from glee or my dad's. I wasn't going back to being that perfect little angel anymore. Eli had woken me from that falsehood of a life and I wasn't going back. But somehow, 3 days after our escape, Puck found us. Well, me. Eli had run out to get us food. i was expecting to open the door to Eli and instead, found Puck. He tightly gripped my arm and started dragging me out the door. "PUCK! Stop! You're hurting my arm!" he just kept going until we got to his truck. He ignored my flailing arms and buckled me in. "Where the hell are you taking me!" he just slammed the door. Watching him walk back across the car I decided not to run. He was furious, and you did not cross Puck when he was this mad. He slid into the driver's seat and hissed an answer to my question. "you are going back to Lima. Then, I am driving back and beating the shit out of my _dear_ cousin." The last part came out as a snarl.

Puck then pulled out of the parking lot so fast that I was thrown back hard. I started hitting him again. "Take me back! Eli needs me! I'm helping him get over that girl's death!" He drove to the side of the road and grabbed my wrists to stop my assault. "How much did he tell you about that?" I paused and he yelled, "HOW MUCH!" I pulled as far away from him as I could before answering, "Just that she was like me, and that she died and he took it really hard." He released me and slumped back into his seat. "That asshole." Then he turned back to me, "do you want to hear the full story?" I nodded cautiously. And he sighed before sitting back. "Last summer, when Lauren and I had just ended, I went to visit Eli. I met this girl, Chelsea. Yeah, she was a lot like you, but she was a lot different. She smoked, drank, was wasting her talent. She hung out with Eli's crowd. We started hanging out and she stopped smoking and for the most part drinking, because you know, I cleaned up after Beth was born. But then Eli came along and took her back into that fold. I went back to Lima, and within a week I found out that she was driving when she OD'd. Crashed into a minivan full of 7 year olds. Eli was in the car with her. They were smoking as they crashed. He was so fucked up that he didn't notice when she went unconscious." I was shocked. "Oh my god. Did, the, the kids…" Noah shook his head. I gasped. Noah bitterly continued, "he has some quality about him that just, draws people in. it's hard to resist. He is also a very corrupting force. He can take something pure and innocent and turn it dark and twisted. That's what he was doing to you." I started sobbing for some reason. Noah rubbed my back and pulled back onto the road. "Let's get you home. Everyone's been so worried. Even me."

Halfway down the road, I whispered, "What did he call her? Chelsea?" Noah glanced at me, confused, "he called her Chel."

**Kay, thoughts, comments, questions? Remember, your reviews will decide the fate of the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Since the results on this were positive, I decided to extend it. I don't know how long exactly it will be, but I'm gonna go with the flow. Please continue to review so I know if you like where I am going. **

**2 days later:**

"She hasn't left her room since Noah brought her back Hiram. I'm worried." ** "**We've both tried talking to her. She's non-responsive. We should take her to someone." "Are you kidding? They'd drug her up. She's already on the verge of failing for the semester!" "She NEEDS help!" Though I hear them, I just turn up my music and pull my sheets tighter around me.

**Another day goes by:**

My door creaks open, and I expect it to be my dads again. I had allowed myself to exist in that space between sleeping and waking, where the only thoughts you have are "hey, look at that dust fleck." I didn't recognize the dryness of my throat, or the gnawing in my stomach. When I hear new voices, I sit up surprised. Kurt and Brittney walk in slowly. Kurt sees me watching them and cautiously says "Hey Rach. How are feeling?" I stare at them coldly. "Why are you here? To laugh at me? To see how far I've fallen? Looks like you have one less competitor for NYADA." Kurt hangs his head and sits on my desk chair. Brittney sits on my bed though. "Rachel, stop it. You're not mad at Kurt. OR me, OR your dads. You're mad at yourself." I sigh. "So what if I am? What does that matter to you?" Kurt spoke up again. "We want our lead back. We miss you. Do you want to talk about what happened between you and Eli?" I scoffed. "Like Puck didn't already tell you guys everything." Brittney shook her head. "No he didn't. Halfway through our rehearsal a few days ago, he suddenly got up and left. The next day, we asked where he went and all he would tell us is that he brought you back." I couldn't help the question that came next. "How did he look?" they glanced at each other before answering, "he looked like someone had kicked his puppy. He also had a busted lip." I pinched the bridge of my nose and whispered to myself, "He really did it." Brittney reached out and rubbed my back "you don't have to talk now if you don't want to. But can we at least help you clean up? Tomorrow's Monday. You might want to go to school." I nodded. And they both sighed, relieved.

That night I almost ran away again, but for some reason, I called Brittney instead, and blurted everything out to her. She stayed on the line through my sobbing. "Rach, he wasn't trying to be cruel. He is just messed up. He needs help from someone he won't drag into his darkness. I'll make sure no one messes with you at school."

My dad drove me to school the next morning. I was slow to get out of the car. Walking through the hallways, I was numb. At my locker, I saw two people waiting, one I expected, Brittney, the other, I didn't. But when he saw me, he jogged over and wrapped me in a tight hug. "Chel, you're ok." I pulled back and gasped, "Eli!" he smirked, "miss me babe- oooofh!" Puck came out of nowhere and smashed his cousin into a locker, holding him there by his throat. They glared at each other as people gathered in the hallway. Brittney grabbed me and pulled me away all the way to the choir room. "No!" I yelled, "I want to go back!" another pair of arms wrapped around my waist and made me sit down. I noticed then that Kurt and Blaine were there too. They sat with me while I calmed down. Santana came in soon after dragging Puck after her. He shook her off of him then saw me sitting down. He looked at me, panting. "are you ok Rachel?" I nodded. He nodded once too, "good." Then he looked at the four others, "look after her." They all nodded and we watched him leave.

I didn't see Eli the rest of the day. I was worried about what Puck might have done to him. Nobody really talked to me that day, but nobody messed with me either. When I went to glee, (because I didn't know what else to do) Mr. Schue welcomed me back but made it sound like I was sick. Santana and Brittney, who had rejoined when we beat the TroubleTones, sat on one side of me with puck on the other. His arm was slung over my seat. After we ended, I held him back, "Noah, where is he? I- I just want to make sure he's ok." He sighed, "My mom took him to the Police. She didn't know about his problems. Neither me nor Aunt Chana told her about his problems and when she finally did, she decided that he needed to be taken in. the first thing they did was send him to a mental doctor. He's depressed and umm, has something like borderline personality disorder. He's on the path to getting real treatment Ray. Now we just need to make sure you're ok." I shook my head, "please don't take me to a doctor. I don't need that." He gently took my hand in his. "No, first let's work on getting your life back on track. Starting with getting you completely clean." I shook my head, "I haven't smoked for 3 days. I don't have any on me either." He stared at me seriously. "Fine. But you're still going to spend the next few days at Brit's house. She's giving you Rory's old room. Your dads have already cleared it." I smiled and squeezed his fingers, "Why area you doing all this for me?" he studied me for a second, then chuckled lightly, "because you need someone to look out for you. To help lead you back to the light." I chuckled. "if you succeed, you'll be my hero."

A couple days after that conversation, I got a note from Noah to meet him in the auditorium. I walked in and called his name softly. One single light clicked in on the dark stage. And Noah stood there with his guitar.

**Would you dance  
>if I asked you to dance?<br>Would you run  
>and never look back?<br>Would you cry  
>if you saw me cry?<br>And would you save my soul, tonight?  
><strong>

Another pair of lights clicked on and Mike and Blaine showed up behind him harmonizing.  
><strong>Would you tremble<br>if I touched your lips?  
>Would you laugh?<br>Oh please tell me this.  
>Now would you die<br>for the one you loved?  
>Hold me in your arms, tonight<strong>.  
>Then, the whole stage lit up and the entire club was singing. I felt tears prick at my eys.<br>**I can be your hero, baby.  
>I can kiss away the pain.<br>I will stand by you forever.  
>You can take my breath away<strong>  
><strong>I can be your hero<strong>

I just watched as all the lights clipped off again save for Noah's. He sat at the edge of the stage smiling at me. "Thank you Noah." He motioned for me to come over. I walked to where he was and looked up at him. "Babe, you've got a long way to go, but I'll be with you every step of the way." I shake my head, "you don't have to do that." He slides off the stage, "I want to. Trust me. I'll be there in the good times and the bad." "why?" he hugged me tightly. "Because Rachel. All of this started because I was too chicken to get Eli real help, and then introduced you." I smiled and laid my head on his chest. "thank you Noah." His breath ruffled my hair and we stood there for a long while.

**Should I end it there? Or should I do another couple Chapters? Review review review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kay, so I realize that I made Eli very dislikable, but I love that character honestly. So he may pop up a couple times more. I'm aiming for this to be a 4 or 5 chapter thing, and it may be a while before updates, because I'm also working on Who's Next? A murder mystery in the glee-verse. Read it please! I'm gonna post a list of the music that I listened to while writing at the bottom. And this is just a bit of a filler chapter. Need it to help get me in the mindframe for the next chapter. Now, On to the Story!**

~puckleberry~

Noah fulfilled his promise. Every time that I started to fall of the wagon, he was there to catch me. He always drove me to school and took me home. Surprisingly, the rest of my support group consisted of Blaine, Kurt, Brit, and Santana.

About 2 weeks after Noah sang to me, we had a girls night, with Noah and Blaine the only ones who weren't allowed to come. I finally found out why exactly Brit and San were here, because, well Kurt's my best friend and Blaine and I had gotten close during West Side Story. San casually started talking about it when she and I were alone in the kitchen. "My brother did drugs too. Actually he still does." She just said it while pouring chips into a bowl. "San, really?"

She shrugged, keeping her tone cool and aloof, "He started when he was 15. I was 8. One day he came home, and my parents weren't there. Just me and Brit, and we were playing with our babies. He just sat in his room smoking weed and doing crack. I go to tell him that I was going to walk Brit home and he was out on the floor, overdosing." Here, she lost her control, she started crying. I set down what I was doing and rubbed her back. She continued talking though. "I started screaming, cause you know that was my big brother, he was supposed to always be there, always be alright. But Brit, she kept her head, and she called 911, then got my parents number from the fridge. He, he pulled out of it, managed to stay clean for about a month, then left. I didn't hear from him for years, and then he randomly called me a year ago. He wanted money for crack." She spat the last sentence, then wiped the tears from her face and turned to me. "I'm not going to lose another person to that. And Brit won't either." I nodded and said, "can I hug you?" she laughed and hugged me, whispering, "stop asking that! Just do it!" we went back to the group soon after.

But not everyone is so supportive. A group that Noah calls "the bitches", but I simply call, "them", decided that I should get in trouble and kicked out of glee due to my "poor behavior and leadership" mainly Mercedes, Finn, and Tina. Then there were the ones who didn't stand up for me, nor rally against me, basically the rest of glee club. Noah called them the Punk asses.

I could deal with them hating me, I got used to that a long time ago. But Noah and Santana found out the rumors that they were spreading, and well, they didn't take it well.

Luckily, they didn't take care of it in school. Yet, they ended up on my kitchen counter with me cleaning them up. Once I wrapped San's knuckles up and cleaned the others blood from her, she went home. But Noah stayed and we went to watch a movie.

He sat on the sofa, while I leaned on his shoulder. While he was messing with my hair, he nonchalantly said, "So, Eli wants to see you." I sit up way to quick and get a head rush. "What? Why?" he shrugged and I noticed a certain tightness in his jaw. "He said he wanted to apologize. My mom made me say that I would tell you." I stared at a spot on the floor and simply mutter, "Oh." Noah reaches out and takes my hand, "You don't have to do it Rach. I can make him write a letter or something." I shake my head and meet his eyes, "No, no I'll see him. I think that, maybe I need it to. For a final closure." His eyes harden and he nods stiffly. "Kay. I'll find out when the best time" I can tell that he doesn't really want me to go to him. And I know why. I got stupid around Eli. I reach out and take his hand, "Promise me that you'll stay with me though." He chuckled and nodded, releasing his tension. "Yeah. Defiantly." He leaned back and pulled me into his chest. He just rubbed small circles into my hand that he kept in his for the rest of the movie.

**I know it's short, but it's just a filler chapter! Sorry if it's not up to par! The next one will be better!**

**Songs! **

Ballad of Mona Lisa- Panic! At the Disco, Thnks fr th mmrs- Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco- I Write Sins Not Tragedies, Samuel Larsen's decode cover, basically all the Samuel Larsen Covers on you tube.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just FYI, Eli has been in the Rehab place for almost a month. And Regional's has already happened and nationals more than likely will not end up in this story.**

Noah pulls into a parking space outside the rehab center where Eli is staying. It's a lovely place, surrounded by green fields, but it doesn't look like somewhere where Eli can get real help for some of his more serious problems. I mention this to Noah, and he shrugs. "Ma said something about them having a few resident mind docs." I wrinkle my forehead in confusion. "Wait, haven't you been here before." He opens the door for me and stiffens visibly. "No. last time I saw him was when I, _escorted_ him to my mom's car. It'll probably be more than a little tense between us." He paused, then hesitantly asked, "are you sure that you want me to go in with you?" I take his hand in mine, "Of course."

After the chubby, pleasantly middle aged nurse clears who we are, she leads us through hallways and into a round open courtyard. She shows us a bench and says, "He'll be out soon." I nod my thanks and sit. Noah, however remains standing, well, actually pacing. Why is he so nervous?

The nurse comes back about 5 minutes later; she has Eli following behind her. As much as I wish it didn't, my heart speeds up a little. She gestures towards us and goes back to her post. Eli smiles slightly at us, me in particular, and half-hopefully holds his arms up for a hug. I chuckle and hug him, and then he turns to Noah and nods at him.

Eli sits in the empty space next to me and says, in a slow voice, "It's really good to see you Rachel. How are you?" I shrug, "pretty good." Of course then, Noah coughs, "NO thanks to you." I go to chastise him but Eli stops me, "No, he's right. It wasn't fair of me to drag you with me into my demons." I sigh. "You are getting help here though? They are helping you get better?" he shrugs and leans back in to the bench. "I guess. I haven't had anything to drink or any drugs since I came. But the other stuff, I mean they give me medicine, but it, it doesn't feel like me when I take them." I nod sympathetically. "but they'll help. That's the important part."

Noah cleared his throat, and Eli seemed to be jarred back to why I was here. "Oh, right. Um, Rachel, I just wanted to apologize. I took advantage of you and tried to use you to replace Chelsea. I really shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. Now, trust me, I did have real feelings for you, but I wouldn't have acted on them if you weren't so similar. Especially knowing that Puck liked you for so long." Here Noah seemed to choke on air and coughed and sputtered for a little while, with Eli laughing the whole time. "Wait, dude, I _wasn't _supposed to tell her!" a devious grin comes over his face and he continues, "I could have sworn you said not to tell her that you had a picture of her in your room." He was full out laughing now, fending off Noah's attempts to shut him up. Wait, now I remember. I wasn't supposed to say that you've liked her since you guys were in 7th grade. I'll just tell her about that time you spit off the-"Noah's hand, finally, clamped over his cousin's mouth. He looked at me, "Just pretend you didn't hear that."

Eli pulled his cousin's hand off his mouth and finished with, "Sky Lift and it flew back into his Mom's face!" I laughed really hard, not just at the story, but at the deep red creeping steadily across Noah's face. I snorted, I was laughing so hard and the tension seemed to finally diffuse completely. They started laughing and then Noah smirks, "Well, maybe Rach would like to hear about the time you…"

And so went the next hour. As the nurse led us out, she smiled. "I believe your visit will be good for him. Please come back soon."

When Noah and I got in his truck, he sighed and slouched into his seat. "That was almost like old times. Like, back when we were kids." Noah ran a hand over his face and I put a hand on his arm. "Noah?" he just shook his head. "It's nothing. Let's just go." I tightened my grip upon his arm. "No, it's not nothing. I'm not the only one affected by what Eli did. You were too. Now, talk." He ran his hand over his head, and let out a puff of air. "Eli and I were best friends. Just, I hate that he's messed up so much." His hands slammed into the steering wheel. "And I'm madder because there's nothing I can do about it! I hate when the people I care about… but that's why I'm upset. Can we just go now?" I whisper "yes." And then watch as the green fields soar past the window as Noah drives to fast.

We're ten minutes from my house when he finally talks again. "Rach, look, I'm, I'm sorry if I scared you, or- or made you mad." I shake my head, "you didn't." the light turned red and he turned to me. "Then why aren't you yammering my ear off? Rachel, I didn't mean to snap at you." I roll my eyes. "Noah. Stop. Everyone's been so concerned about me, that they've ignored you." He snorts in disdain. "Babe, that's cause I'm a BAMF. I don't need to be taken care of." I interject forcefully. "Maybe you NEED someone to take care of you!" then, in a softer tone, I continue, "you can't do everything all on your own." He cocks an eyebrow at me, "Well, since you have at least 5 people taking care of you, I guess you're an expert." I stare him down for a moment before we both crack up in laughter. Noah's expression sobers soon, and he takes my hand. "How about this, I'll let someone take care of me, but only if it's you." I roll my eyes again, "_I_ was being serious." He cups my face in one hand, and pulls me closer, his breath mussing up my bangs, hot on my face. "So was I. only pussies let chicks they aren't dating do crap like that. So, go out with me." I smirk, "well, considering how crass and rude that was, I can't turn down the guy that's liked me since 7th grade." He laughs once, then pulls me in for a kiss.

No matter how many times we kiss, he never fails to take my breath away. Noah has very talented lips.*wink wink*. We pull apart after only a second though when the cars behind us start to honk.

**Well, that's it. They're finally together; I've tied up most of, if not all, the loose threads. I may do and Epi, might not. Let's see, if 5 people ask me too I will. Other wise, I'll leave it here.**


	5. Epilogue

**I know I said I was going to wait for 5 reviews, but I got inspired and figured, ehh, why not?**

Epilogue- 5 years later:

Santana slides the dress over my hair, careful not to mess it up. Brit smiles and then turns back to my little cousin, the flower girl. I smooth out the lace dress, thinking, _I am about to get married. _And while the idea has been real, it's almost like I didn't know until now. The suddenness surprises me and I quickly sit down on the little couch. San rushes over, "You ok?" I blink rapidly several times. "Yeah. It's just now sunk in. I'm really getting married." She laughs, "Really? I would think after The 10 dress appointments, 4 cake tastings, a rehearsal dinner and seeing the monstrous pile of gifts that you would have realized that this is happening." All of us laughed. I hugged her. "Thanks San." Brit ran over giggling, "I want some love too!"

Suddenly, a deep voice from the doorway calls in, "So do I!" I pull away from my bridesmaids in surprise. "Eli?" He nodded and slowly stepped in. I hadn't seen him since he got out of rehab and went back to his family after senior year. I'll admit, the years looked good on him. He was broader, with more muscle, and all the baby fat had disappeared from his face. He still had dreads, but they were longer and had several beads in them. He wore something a bit casual for a wedding. Jeans, a stripped black and grey tee and a leather jacket. "Why are you here Eli?" I asked after I hugged him hello. He sighed and looked meaning fully at San and Brit. I turned and said, "Can you give us 5 minutes?" San glared at him, but nodded and left. Brit however shook her head adamantly. "No Rachel. _Puck_ is out there waiting for you." I smiled at her. "I know. Trust me I know who I'm marrying. Just give me one second with Eli." She clenched her jaw, but let San lead her and my cousin out of the room.

Eli and I sat down on the sofa and he stared at me for a moment before talking. "I came because, well. You're making a mistake." My face dropped and I felt my self tense up. "What do you mean by that? A mistake to be getting married, or to be getting married to Noah?" I hated his response. "You know. Rachel, I didn't treat you right, but I wasn't in my right mind. We have chemistry, and you know that we could have something really great. But you've been so busy with Puck to give me a real chance. Let me show you that all that happened wasn't fake" and then he started to lean forward to kiss me. I put a hand on his lips and pushed him away. "Elijah Joshua Greenbaum. Stop. There might have been a chance at one time for you to have been the guy waiting for me. But its gone. We have too much of a past, and chemistry doesn't make for a perfect match. Think of it this way. You are the night. Beautiful, mysterious, full of temptation and secrets. The night has its own allures, but then there is the fact that the night is more dangerous, and you can never be fully nocturnal. But Noah is the light, he's my light. And I cannot survive without my light."

Then I stood and kissed him on the hairline. "I know you had you heart in the right place, but I'm happy with my choice. Deliriously so. Now, please go find a seat on a pew or exit the temple. Noah is waiting."

The girls came back in and did the final touch ups on my hair and make up, then we exited into the entrance hall. Blaine, the best man came out to check that we were all here, and smiled as the honorary bridesmaid following behind him squealed. "YOU GUYS LOOK FANTASTIC!" I winked at him, "well we are wearing original Hummel designs." But in all honesty, we did look fabulous. Santana wore a knee-length deep red dress with her hair flowing loose around her shoulders. Her girlfriend was in a dress of the same cut, but in an icy blue. My dress was simple, but lacy. My hair was twisted into a bun.

The music picked up and everyone scrambled around. Kurt and Brit started down the aisle, with Blaine and San close on their heels. My daddy met me outside the door and took my arm and led me down the aisle. Every one including the reporters, turned to watch me, Rachel Berry, already a tony winner at 23, go down the aisle. But my eyes passed over all the guests, noting Eli in the corner, until I finally got close enough that I saw what I was looking for. Noah. He was perfectly dapper in a solid black tux, subtle, so as not to outshine me Kurt had said. There was no way that anyone would be looking at me when he was there.

Noah was looking at his feet when I found him, but seemed to sense when I did so, because right at that moment, he looked up. His face first went slack, before turning into a radiant beam. The look in his eyes was amazing. I had seen every emotion in those eyes. Joy when we raced through central park, sorrow at my dad's passing. Anger when someone insulted me or commented on Brit and San. Love when we were together, lust in the bedroom. But this expression took me a second to recognize. I realized what I was when my father set our hands together. _Adoration. _He whispered to me, "You look absolutely perfect." And I felt a sudden ray of sunlight even though it was 8 at night.


End file.
